Things said at the breakfast table
by HepburnJunkie22
Summary: This is another lovely prompt from @okaynextcrisis on Tumblr...and she gave me the option to choose AU, so naturally i did :)


**_Another not so minific from Tumblr prompts and the very lovely okaynextcrisis, keep the lovely prompts coming :)_**

**_The characters are not mine, but the story is...remember reviews are love!_**

* * *

"Bill," Laura said softly.

He was so entranced by his morning paper that he didn't notice her stumble into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee. She wasn't normally a morning person; he was the one who flourished in the morning and normally had to pry her from bed.

"Hmmmm," he hummed slightly, eyes looking back down at the paper and finding his previous spot in the article.

"Bill," she tried again.

This time the tremble in her voice made his head shoot up. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun; he face was pale even for her fair skin. The eyes that he loved so much were red rimmed and dull this morning. Her teeth had caught her bottom lip between them and he could see they way she worried it. She pair of his old flight school sweats and a plain grey t-shirt.

They had only been married for a few months but the had been dating for nearly five years before that. He knew everything and anything there was to know about his wife form what she preferred to wear to bed (his shirt) or to what color she liked to paint her toenails (ravish me red). This tone of voice was one he wasn't accustomed to, he had only heard it a few times over the course of their relationship, like when her other was diagnosed with breast cancer three years ago.

"What's wrong Babe?"

Laura folded her hands over her chest, rubbing slightly at her forearms as she did so. He had never seen her so unsure of herself, she had always been so confident. Bill had first met his wife when he was called by the history department of the local college to help Laura on a little project she was working on. She needed his expertise as a battlestar commander to help design a class and program for students especially interested in the military history of the colonies.

When he had read all the reports on her, she had seemed very impressive and very accomplished to him. She was the chair of her department as well as the women's representative on the board of trustees for the college. She had lost he father and sisters in an accident ten years ago and her only living family was her mother.

So when he went to meet this woman, he was sure he was ready and prepared as he could be. What he hadn't taken into account was how infuriating she would be…or how attractive she was to him. They had argued constantly those first few weeks, butted heads and had battles of wills. Slowly they began to understand and respect one another; they began going out to dinners when they stayed late in the office…and as they say one thing lead to another, and here they were.

He could see the tears in her eyes as Laura was struggling to answer his question. Bill stood from his place at the table and rounded it to stand in front of the redhead. He reached up slowly and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her delicate cheekbones, wiping away the moisture that had escaped from her eyes. The tears made her eyes look so luminescent when she looked up at him, they were vibrant and glowing behind her glasses.

"Laura," he questioned, "what's wrong?"

Everything was flashing through his mind, all the bad things that could possibly be wrong with his wife, and they were starting to scare him. As he ran through all the scenarios in his mind, he finally settled on one that they had long conversations about; one that was possibly his biggest fear, not that her would ever tell Laura that.

**_Cancer._**

"Laura," he pleaded, "just tell me…whatever it is, we can handle it."

His voice sounded more sure than he felt.

She swallowed audibly and nuzzled her face into his palm.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He froze processing the information.

They had talked about children before they had gotten married. Laura said that she had never seen herself as the motherly type; she got her fix from the children she taught. She had devoted her life to her career and had accepted the consequences long ago of that. He had Lee and Zak, one starting training and the other finishing it up, from a previous marriage. They were still relatively young, Laura his junior by six years, but they had agreed it was in the cards anymore.

He startled when he felt the smooth skin of her palm connect with his cheek, warm and inviting.

"Say something," she whispered desperately, "anything."

She was looking to him for guidance he realized, she would go along with what ever he said. Yes she was scared, yes she was unsure of herself, but he could also see a long buried longing in her green orbs. Maybe she had wanted the chance to be a mother…just as much as he wanted her to be the mother of their children.

A grin split his face and he simply said, "Thank you."

The smile that graced her features was radiant; she had wanted this and his acceptance. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead; letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary. He could feel her melt into him as his hands traveled from her shoulders down her body, coming to rest on her still flat tummy.

"Thank you." He whispered again.


End file.
